


Unruly little hunter

by pandafish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Infant kink, M/M, Oral Sex, cum slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafish/pseuds/pandafish
Summary: Daryl has been unruly and troublesome since Atlanta, and Rick finds out that his thumb-biting is key to getting compliance out of the hunter. Shane gets involved. Set in the prison, with Shane still alive and Rick’s right-hand man, and Lori long-since dead.





	1. Shane gets in on a little secret

The sun was beating down on his sweat-soaked back while Shane worked on the fences, pushing an iron-rod through the half-rotten faces of the walkers trying to get to him. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, brows creased as the corpses piled up. Beside him was Carl. It took him a quick side-way glance to note he was still wearing that hat Rick gave him, constantly pushing the brim of it up and away from his face. Shane damn near chuckled at the boy’s determined face. That would have earned him a shove for sure, so he kept it down. The teenager tried so hard to prove he was becoming a man, the former cop just didn’t have it in him to crush his spirit like that.

Despite the fact that he’d liked the kid since even before all this, Rick and Lori leaving him to baby-sit the toddler once in a while when they needed a night out, Shane had never cared for him like he did now. After the outbreak, having to leave his best bud behind in the godforsaken hospital, he’d done the only thing he could think of and drove his car straight to the Grimes house. The sight of what was inside still haunted him to this day. Lori had been ripped open with only half her face intact as two freshly turned walkers feeding off her while their bloodied throats made the vilest sounds. He’d taken them out with his hand-gun. Later, he’d learned what fate he’d accidently left Lori to. Before his mind could take a turn for the worse, he shook his head and drove the rod into the brain of another walker. He hadn’t known back then she’d turn. 

The little boy had been hiding inside a closet up in his room. Shane had kept him safe since that moment, risking his own life to make sure Carl stayed alive. Perhaps in the beginning he was just trying to make up for the guilt of leaving Rick behind like that…but that changed. Shane really cared for the boy, would do little short of anything to ensure his safety. Hell, he damn near considered himself an uncle to him by now. 

But unfortunately, he had other things to worry about than Carl. Their group was tight, but not as steady as he’d wish. The prison had provided a well needed break, and some time to get back on their feet, only for them to realize some problems still remained. While Shane was more than happy the scumbag Merle Dixon was out of the way, his unruly little brother was still there. Daryl had meant trouble since the start. He was hard to cooperate with, he would disappear on hunts without telling anyone but maybe Carol, and he had a real hard time accepting orders. Now, Shane might not agree with everything Rick decided, but the man was still his leader and he’d be damned if he wasn’t ready to follow him straight into the grave if he had to. 

Having been out on a twelve-day run (their little community went through canned beans like crazy), the ex-cop hadn’t actually met the redneck brat for a while, but apparently he’d made some kind of mischief during the time he was gone since Rick had asked him to meet him in the cell-section that wasn’t currently used, to talk about Daryl when he was done on the fence. Shane could only imagine what he wanted to bring up.

“I think we’re pretty much done” Carl spoke beside him. He pulled the long knife out of a walker’s eye-socket and placed it in its sheath, putting his hands on his hips and cocking up the brim of his hat in a try to look cool. Suppressing a smile, Shane looked around to see there were no more geeks around for the time being. He gave the kid a playful shove and mimicked his stance.  
“Now that’s a good days’ work if I ever saw one. Why don’t you go running up to Beth, see if she needs help with the dinner?” Carl groaned at his words, dropping his arms in protest. The man laughed and poked his hat. “C’mon little man. I bet you’ll get first shot at the pudding if you go help her out”. That got him going. With a quick “See ya” and a toothy smile (sometimes he was reminded of how much of a kid the boy still was, apocalypse aside), Carl hurried back up the slope and into the prison. 

When Shane followed he made a short stop in his cell to wash his hands and change his sweaty shirt. Then he made his way up the stairs and into the empty section, listening for any noise indicating where Rick might be. He didn’t have to look long. The leader had put up a sheet over one of the cell doors, making it obvious it was meant for a private discussion. Furrowing his thick brows, Shane made his way over to it and pushed it aside. 

“Rick, wha-“ he begun to ask, but stopped short in his tracks when he saw what was inside. He very nearly gaped, before he composed himself.

The cell had a standard bunk bed, made with sheets and a blanket. On the floor, pushed against the two walls of the corner next to the bed was two mattresses, probably snatched from some other empty cells, and a heap of blankets and pillows rested on top of them. But amongst all the blankets, nestled beneath them, lay a sleeping Daryl with ruffled hair. With his naked feet sticking out and his strong arms cuddling a ratty old pillow, Shane could see he probably wasn’t wearing anything more than what seemed to be one of Rick’s slightly too big flannel shirts. That wasn’t the strangest thing though. In his mouth, he suckled on a soft pink binky. 

Rick was indeed there, sitting on the edge of the bunk bed, legs spread and his elbows resting on his powerful thighs. “Shh. Don’t wake him up” he said in a hushed tone. Shifting his focus from the sleeping form on the floor, Shane looked up and confusedly met Rick’s gaze. The leader smiled, a tired but warm smile. “How’d you…Rick how’d you manage that?” he asked, trying to keep his voice down but unable to keep the amazement out of his tone. The grumpy hunter he’d left before his run would barely let anyone get into his cell, let alone dress him in their clothes and watch him sleep. Rick shifted on the bed, motioning for Shane to step inside and close the curtain. He knew the heavy door between the cell sections would keep any noise from their conversation out – and any noise that might stir Daryl’s sleep away. He sat down on the lone chair in the room, waiting for Rick’s explanation. 

With a breath it came out, quietly spoken; “While you’ve been gone I’ve done some work with the group dynamics. Just two days after you left I found out a little secret about Daryl” he said, raising his eyebrows with a suggestive look towards his right-hand man. “You know how he always bites his thumb? Turns out he sucks on it in his sleep”. Shane must have looked a bit shocked which seemed a bit ridiculous since the man in question was laying at his feet sucking on a goddamn baby’s binky in his mouth, but Rick gave a breathy chuckle anyway. “I discovered it by accident. I walked into his cell that morning, thinking he was up, but there he was. Curled up on himself on his bed with his thumb wedged right between his lips, making little noises as he slept. So I decided to try something out. Found that binky in one of the backpacks Michonne brought back a few weeks ago, so later that day I went looking for him, and he was at the back working on his bike”. The man actually smiled at that, like the memory was fond. “Grumpy as ever. Little brat. Anyway he followed my orders when I told him to get into one of the cars. Poor thing was so wound up he nearly melted into my side when I pulled out the binky and told him I knew. When I pulled my fingers through his hair and slipped it inside he made the cutest noise and simply let me drag him into his lap, allowing him some rest”. Rick looked up at Shane, fondness now clear in his eyes.

“You gotta understand Shane, he’s been so stressed out. Losing his brother must have gotten to him harder than I thought. And on top of all this? It’s just been too much for him. He’s been comforting himself at night like that, but what he really need is someone helping him. Taking control of the situation. So that’s what I’ve been doing”. He made a gesture with his hand around the room. “I fixed this, told the others Daryl had requested it for making bolts. No one could argue that Daryl seemed to need some space, and it’s better than having stray arrowheads lying around where Carl could find them. He sleeps here now, and I join him when the others are asleep. I take care of him Shane” he said, meeting his friend’s eyes, staring into them like he really meant what he said. “In every way he needs me to”.

As soon as he’d said that, the pile of blankets suddenly stirred. An unintelligible noise came from the sleepy hunter, just on the brink of waking up. In a second Rick was right at his side, soothing him. “Shh baby boy, just take it easy. I’m right here”. He petted the disorientated redneck like he was smaller than he was, kneeling beside his make-shift nest and calming him with words. But the real strange thing was the way Daryl seemed to relax into the touch, even nudged his forehead against the man’s knee.

And how he was still suckling on that damn binky.

Shane couldn’t help it, his body reacted immediately to the way Rick handled Daryl. He just looked so unbelievably adorable with his hair messed up from sleep and the baby’s dummy in his mouth like a toddler. When Rick slowly stood up and hooked his grip beneath the hunter's armpits and lifting him like he weighed nothing at all, making him wrap his long legs around Rick’s waist and snuggling his head into the man’s neck, Shane thought he might just lose it. And the way Daryl suddenly tilted his head a little and looked straight at the ex-cop on the chair, it sent warmth right down his body to his cock. 

Rick stepped back to the bed, placing him in front of him on the floor. At Daryl’s expectant glance up at his leader, Rick smile and gave his head another pat. “He knows darling. I haven’t asked if he wanted to help though. You think he wanna try you out?”

Shane must have heard that wrong. Try him out? Did he mean that like he thought he did? 

Rick explained before he drove himself crazy wondering. “He needs a little bit more than just a binky to stay grounded. Thing is I don’t really have the time to take care of him as much as I want to. That’s where you come in” he said, smiling at his friend. Then his focus was interrupted by the man at his feet, whining and demanding his attention by nudging his knee again with his forehead.

“Anythin’ wrong baby? You need somethin’?” When Daryl’s response was another drawn out whine (so very unlike everything Shane was used to, all he could do was stare at the cuddly little heap of submissive brat), Rick smiled knowingly. Carding his fingers through the strands of his hair, Rick let the other hand wander to his fly, getting the first button open. “You hungry baby boy?” his voice soothing and smooth like velvet, but with an undertone that left no argument about who was in charge here. Daryl nodded eagerly. “Don’t worry, just you wait a second”. As Rick got his fly undone he looked to Shane. There was a silent question in his eyes, wanting Shane to confirm he was okay with this. Mind completely hazy from the scene going on in front of him, he quickly nodded, blinking as he swallowed hard. Hell, he was more than okay with this. In fact, he wouldn’t mind watching this all day long if he had to.

The other man’s cock was hard when he pulled it free of his jeans. Shane had seen it before, if not because of their very close friendship before the world went to shit, then for the complete lack of privacy when it finally did. He’d even seen it hard on multiple occasions. Before Lori (and maybe a few drunk nights after her), the two friends had even hooked up a couple of times. Nothing more than a couple of hand-jobs and the occasional suck, and at the end it hadn’t worked out (none of them were ever much of a bottom, and both were much too dominant to be completely satisfied with what the other could offer). But it’d continued long enough for Shane to know two things for certain – one; Rick liked men just as much as he liked women, so this wasn’t a complete surprise, and two; he had a pretty impressive cock. Slightly bigger than Shane’s, it was of average length but so thick that if Shane ever had doubted he might be up for taking it, he just had to wrap his hand around that thing to realize that nope, that wasn’t going up his ass anytime soon. 

But Daryl seemed more than eager about getting it down his throat. Rick laughed as he had to stop him to carefully take the binky out of his mouth. “You’ll get this back if you behave, okay?” Another quick nod. Daryl seemed to prefer not talking while this going on. Shane didn’t mind one bit. 

After a fond ruffle of the hunter’s hair, he got a good grip on his chin and made sure Daryl opened wide for him. Taking himself in his right hand, he started to slowly guide his cock into Daryl’s waiting mouth, feeding him it, keeping eye-contact the entire time. The way he went so carefully, as not to make the other gag, and the softly murmured “That’s it, good boy. Take it in, there we go. That’s it”, made Shane think he was going to pass out. His own dick was painfully hard and straining against his pants, and he subtly spread his legs and shifted to give it more room.

When it was all in Rick started to slowly bob his head up and down by the grip in his hair. Daryl’s eyes almost seemed to roll back into his head as he closed them, and a needy whimper escaped his stuffed throat. He sounded so thankful Shane had to swallow hard to compose himself. He’d never seen the hunter so relaxed. “I make sure to feed him at least once a day, preferably twice. He can get real cranky sometimes if he isn’t fed often enough” Rick kept his voice entirely casual as he talked, explaining their relationship to Shane. “That’s another thing I need you for. Most of my cum goes straight down his throat – best way to calm him down is letting him suck me, you know how much he loves sucking things. But he’s been whining lately, needing to be filled with it too”. Pushing his head down so his cock buried himself as deep as it would go, making the hunter moan and try to press down even further, Rick kept his eyes fixed on his baby boy being taken care of. He smiled at the same time, Shane knowing it was for him, that Rick’s focus was still on their conversation. “Thing is I can’t feed him twice a day and still have enough to get his ass nice and full too. So- “ he said, letting Daryl get up to breath. “I need your help”

Shane could barely comprehend what Rick was saying. Was he really asking if he was up for filling Daryl up daily with his cum, like he was some kind of little cock slut? 

The next second the man in question let out a filthy, loud, absolutely desperate noise around Rick’s hard length, and Shane thought with a sharp intake of breath that he probably was a little cock slut. 

As quick as the noise was out the leader was there, soothing.  
“Shh, don’t get so inpatient baby boy. Don’t worry, I’ll feed you real good. Don’t you worry darling” he said. With that, he took a better grasp on Daryl’s hair, still making sure not to hurt him more than was enjoyable, and built up to a faster pace. Daryl’s lips were dragged along his thick cock, eyes wide open now and locked on his leader. It was painfully obvious how his knuckles turned white from grasping the edge of Rick’s grey t-shirt, bunching the fabric. Not much longer now, and the hunter knew it. With a barely audible sound Rick pushed him down a final time, keeping him still while he spilled his cum straight down Daryl’s throat.

“Good boy, such a sweetheart for me” Rick whispered soothingly while stroking his cheek, but still having his cock locked inside him, making it almost impossible to breath. And Shane wouldn’t have thought that was something the redneck would actually enjoy, he would rather have bet his money on it being the absolute obvious, but Daryl compliantly held his head where it was supposed to be – and the hunters own cock was still rock hard between his legs. 

For a moment it seemed like Rick had forgotten Shane was there. All his focus was on his little boy – and hell if Shane didn’t just love the idea of getting to call Daryl a ‘little boy’. The cock finally slipped out of his mouth, leaving a trail of cum down his chin. Rick frowned at that.  
“No, that’s not how you do it. You don’t get to waste the cum I give you, that’s not how a good boy behaves”. Promptly, and to the most adorable little whimper from the hunter’s side, he dragged his finger over Daryl’s chin and pushed it back into his waiting, shamelessly open mouth. Shane had to shift again. 

“Look at how good he swallows” Rick said proudly, throwing his friend a smile. It was a nice change seeing Rick this happy, and not worried about the outside world for a change. Right now only this cell existed, and it contained something that would mean the both ex-cops got to have a mind-numbingly orgasm each. At least that’s what he hoped for. And he was pretty sure he was going to get it when Rick started speaking again.

“So here’s the part where you come in” he started, ignorant to his accidental pun. “Daryl, tell him what you need”.  
Daryl looked up at the bigger man with the biggest eyes he’d ever shown. Oh Shane could tell this was hard on him. The hunter didn’t like to talk normally, and he hadn’t said one word during this whole very not-normal thing. But Rick pursued his cause.  
“Daryl”. This time sounded like a warning. “I’m not asking you twice on this. And you know that if you don’t do as I order, there’s always the risk of not being allowed your binky tonight”.

This made impact. A quick shake of his head, and the little slut spoke.  
“I-I need…I need your cum in m-my ass sir” he stuttered, voice small like the way he curled up on his knees on the floor. And while Rick praised him by petting his head because he remembered to say ‘sir’, he still wasn’t quite happy. A stern look straightened that out.  
“Please” he added quickly. It was obvious that the humiliation of begging for cum was both hard on the hunter, and extremely arousing. 

“There we go. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” The leader kissed him on the forehead. Shane realized how much stress this would be releasing, finally giving in and actually obeying orders for once. This might be the cop-side of him thinking, but he believed that everyone felt better by having some kind of order to follow with someone firm in charge. And that just might be the reason he and Rick never really got further than some fooling around – they both wanted to be in charge.

Clearing his head from those thoughts, he realized it was his turn to act. His cock was just about ready to break out through his pant leg by now, and he ached to get it out. Rick just smiled at him and ruffled Daryl’s hair. “He’s ready for it” he said. Shane stood up and – finally – removed his jeans. His almost dripping cock sprung forward, and he could visibly see the hunter swallowing hard. There was want in his eyes. Just because of the pressing heat, he took off his shirt too, and his sore muscles stretched when he raised his arms, a groan almost escaping his lips. Oh lord did he need this bad. The last form of any kind of sex he’d had since the world went to shit was a blowjob from Andrea. No, he’d much rather have a moaning little cutie with a tight ass.

“C’mere, let me help you”. Rick got up from the bed and got down on one knee next to the hunter. “Bend over darling” he said, gently pressing Daryl’s upper body down so he could rest it on the bed, with his knees firm on the blankets on the floor. Rick leaned back and corrected them so they spread further apart. “There we go…” he mumbled, only a soothing sound for his baby boy to hear. He waved Shane over.  
“So, he’s been a tiny bit prepped earlier today, since he wouldn’t stop whining about getting a few fingers”. Rick’s voice has a loving undertone, but Daryl’s cheeks burn bright with shame anyway. “Use lube, and go easy on him at first, okay?”  
“Promise” Shane said, deep and raspy. Earning himself a smile, like they were still teenagers who were sneaking around their parents trying to get a hand job in before dinner, he couldn’t help but mischievously grin back. But, like Daryl, he preferred not talking during the act. Good thing Rick made up for both of him.

“Be a good boy now and take it” he mused, petting him. His baby almost yelped (and if that wasn’t just the most adorable thing every) when he felt Shane’s careful fingers breach him. He reveled at how soft his insides where, how he bit back moans when the man grazed his sensitive prostate. Not being able to help it he prodded at it maybe a few more times then what was necessary. 

After insisting whining and plenty of prep time, Shane finally told him; “I know baby boy, I know. You’ll get it”, and slowly (since Daryl’s ass was indeed tight) started pushing the head of his dick inside. Unrelenting he kept going until he bottomed out, and then almost fucking came from the completely helpless whimper that the hunter let out. 

He couldn’t help it. He had to fuck him.

Drawing back, he pushed back into him with such force Daryl cried out and uttered the first word Shane had heard today. It was nothing else but ‘yes’, but it was enough to earn himself a good, hard pace, and he seemed to fall into bliss while Shane worked up a sweat chasing his own release. Rick kept stroking the hunter’s cheek, telling him he was a good boy, a good little cock-slut, that now he was going to get filled both in his ass and mouth every day since Shane was kind enough to offer his cum, and wasn’t that nice of him? The last question had Daryl nodding violently, eyes practically rolling back into his skull when the older man delivered a particular hard thrust.

It didn’t take nearly as long as he wanted it to last before he stuttered in his pace, pushed in deep, and groaned as he came harder than he had for a very, very long time. And Daryl actually straight-out thanked him for it.

Yeah. He could get used to this.


	2. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a story behind Daryl's need, and Rick wants to know. Also there's a tiny reference to The Boondock Saints.

The warehouse had a leak in the roof and the previous rain had left behind a damp smell. The door had been blocked by a big truck, but Rick and Daryl had managed to find a backdoor, which was easy to open once the four walkers with snapping jaws and terrible groans had been eliminated. Now they stalked inside, not exactly sure what they were looking for. So far the shelves had been empty. Or emptied. Probably the latter.

But even if they found nothing, Rick was happy to have some time alone with Daryl. Sure they sneaked in as much alone time they could back at the prison, managing it by secretly spending the nights together, but they barely ever talked. It was no mistaking the hunter loved what they were doing. But he wasn’t very talkative. They, now including Shane, simply carried on and never thought to discuss their satisfying actions. Only Rick wasn’t satisfied with that anymore. He wanted to know what went on behind the younger man’s grey-blue eyes.

And now they had at least an hour all to themselves. He’d be damned if he didn’t try to get some answers.

“Daryl?”  
There was a grunt in response. The hunter was currently checking out a few discarded boxes, crossbow raised. Rick went for another try. “Daryl I was wondering…” he tried, deep voice a tiny bit unsure of how to proceed. 

Picking up on his tone, Daryl turned and frowned. “Ye?” he said. He didn’t look like he was in the mood to answer questions. But when was he ever in that mood? 

Considering that, Rick figured he could ask another time. But just then Daryl shifted to move one of the boxes, and the hem of his faded green shirt went up on his back. Just a small bit. It was enough to reveal the end of a pink scar. Rick knew his shirt covered the rest of it, knew it was a long rasp over half his back. Stunned to silent for a few painful heartbeats, it finally came out of him.

“What happened?”

It was such a simple question. But the way Daryl furrowed his eyebrows again and glared at Rick with the glint of confusion hiding deep in his look, almost small enough to miss it, it was obvious he wasn’t sure how to answer. Wasn’t sure which part of him Rick was referring to.

“I mean…what’s going on between us, where did that come from? I know I didn’t…discovered something new when I calmed you down that first time. It’s got to have a backstory”. All he did was earn himself another glare. They weren’t in their cell now, and by definition the ex-cop held no power over him. Which meant Daryl kept up being defiant (even though the group dynamics worked a lot better when Daryl wasn’t sulking all the damn time and agreed to some level of team work). Rick lowered his voice, marking that this was a conversation only for the two of them. Not even for Shane. “Please. I want to understand”.

And it was visible how Daryl thought about his answer. Debated with himself how he was going to put things. In the end he sighed, and kicked the box away.

“I sort of grew into it”. That confused Rick, but the hunter actually continued. “Ya already know my pa was an asshole, and my brother wasn’t as good as he thought about protecting me from his bullshit whenever he got pissed on moonshine”. The next part was hard for him. “When…when I was a kid I used to suck my thumb. For comfort, ya know. Merle saw it one day, when he came to wake me up. I was twelve at the time. Stupid of me. Twelve year olds doesn’t suck their fucking thumb. Merle made that very obvious. At the time I was just thankful he never told pa about it, but now I was sort of out of calming things to do, except practice with my crossbow in the backyard” he told Rick, having stopped his stalking. Now he just quietly stood there and looked off somewhere in the distance. “Merles friends used to come around, even if my dad where home. Usually they ended up drinking together, since we always had too much moonshine even for pa to drink. And they would joke around, trying to get me to drink. Sometimes I let ‘em. They got all laughed and got all cheery, calling me a man. I threw up every time. Only once when they actually saw it”. Feeling something twist inside Rick’s stomach, he subconsciously took half a step forward, wanting to be closer to Daryl. He continued his story. 

“Whenever I got away with it, I went up to my room and hid. One time my dad was out, and Merle had a couple of his friends over again. I stayed in my bed because my eye was still swollen after getting a blow for some stupid reason”. His tone was low and turned for the aggressive when mentioning his father’s abuse, but Rick could sense there was pain hidden beneath that. “I…I was just trying to get some rest, and I couldn’t really…help it, so I sucked my thumb again. And suddenly the door opens. This tall guy just stands there in the doorway, staring at me. I knew who he was, he was here all the time. His name was Connor. Connor MacManus. Irish guy, about eighteen and had a loud, noisy laughter. But now he was all quiet. I’m scared to shit, thinking he’ll go get my brother or something, or if he’s drunk and looking for someone easy to beat up. But…he kind of just slowly came towards me, nothing mean about his eyes. Then he sat down next to me. His breath was clean, for once. Carefully, as if he thought I was gonna run off, he took my hand and placed my thumb back in my mouth. “It’s okay. Just calm down. Try to get some sleep” he told me. And then he left.”

Rick really wasn’t sure how to interpret his feelings. There was the coiling pity down in his stomach, and a pang of worry for what this guy would do to Daryl. And also…jealousy?

Daryl picked up a slow pace. “The next time I was downstairs when Merle came home. Behind him was a girl and two guys, the regulars. Pa wasn’t home. And one of the guys…were Connor. At the time I didn’t know how to react, I was afraid he’d use what happened against me, mock me. But it had still been the only time anyone had treated me like…like an actual kid, ya know?” 

Painful as it was, Rick did know. Daryl’s childhood was nothing but a black hole with nothing good to be picked up from. 

“So I do nothing. As usual Merle throws an arm around my shoulder, gives me a smack over the head and tells me to go get them something to drink. When I come back Connor is the only one who declines. I’d never seen him do that before, and last time didn’t count because I wasn’t there to see him do it. Anyway the evening passes, we watch TV and they get themselves pissed. Right about the time the girl climbs up into Merles lap he speaks to me. “Go sleep kid. Yer not allowed to be up late, aren’t ya?” he says, with that hint of a smile because he know no one ever put boundaries up like that for me. No one really cared to. Quietly I get up and go upstairs – I wasn’t sulking or anything, mostly glad to be out of the way before shit got bad. I could hear them still, the laughter and bellows, and I remember thinking that I hoped the girl would be alright in the morning. So what I do is just lay in my bed and try to sleep, at least knowing that dad wasn’t going to be home tonight.

And all of a sudden he’s there again. “Can’t sleep?” he asks, leaning his tall frame against the doorway, arms crossed and a hint of a smile on his lips too. But there’s nothing mocking about it, just…a normal smile. If anything there’s a sliver of pity in there. I tried not to notice that. “No” I told him, sounding like a grumpy little boy. “What’s it to you?” I add, trying to sound defiant”. 

The next part warms Rick’s heart in a strange way. It probably shouldn’t, but it does. The hunter tells him how Connor had once again placed his thumb back in his mouth, lifted him up into his lap and just held him there until he’d fallen asleep. How such an emotionally ruined twelve year old succumbed to that was hard to comprehend, but Rick supposed it was for the same reason Daryl had accepted being taken care of by him and Shane. He’d been too wired. Stretched too thin.

“When I woke up he’d left a note. It said that I could come around his apartment whenever I needed to. And an address at the bottom. So…I did. Not a lot. Sometimes months passed before I saw him, but when things simply got to bad I went over to him and…he would comfort me. Merle never knew, would’ve killed him if he did. Hell they didn’t even notice I was gone the nights I spent at his place” he muttered, kicking an empty can. Even though this probably went against every barrier there was inside of him, he continued. “I got to sit in his lap, or he just laid beside me and hugged me, just letting me breathe and calm down. It wasn’t until years after, when I was fifteen, that things turned for something else. Something more. It was in the middle of the night and I…couldn’t help it, it was happening a lot by then and I didn’t know how to stop it so…” A pink blush suddenly spread across Daryl’s cheeks. “I came in my sleep. Connor woke up from my moving around. And of course he noticed. I mean, you gotta understand, I thought I was gonna get beat up”.

He wasn’t beat up. Connor had turned him around, looked him deep in the eyes, seeing the mortification there. Closing the gap between them he’d kissed the fifteen year old. Daryl had been close to shocked, and could only think of what would happen if anyone found out. By that time he had never kissed a girl, which constantly turned out to be something for Merle to mock, and he would die before admitting he actually didn’t want to. He hadn’t felt like that for anyone. But now every part of him that wanted something…sexual, wanted Connor. The older boy had hugged him close and explained to him why things like that happened (after making it very clear it was okay that he’d sort of soiled the sheets) in a calm way that his brother could never had managed. The closest thing to sex ed he’d given his little brother was fucking girls in the next room knowing Daryl could probably hear it all and not giving a fuck. 

“And you can guess where we went from there. He let me try to suck him off, told me I would like it, and…I did. He never fucked me. But we kept our little thing on for another year before he moved out of town, needing to get away from the shit he and the others were in. Got a job and stopped doing drugs. Haven’t seen him since” Daryl ended. And Rick tried but failed to think that Connor most likely were dead by now. 

But they were here and they were both alive. Daryl had stopped his stride. His chest heaved and his eyes were locked to the floor. The slight blush was still there, it didn’t take much to figure out he was probably very embarrassed about having told something he thought he was going to take to his grave. And if they didn’t know Merle was dead, he would have. If it weren’t for Rick finding out on his own how messed up he really was…

Taking five long steps, Rick hugged him tight and kissed his hair. His breathing only calmed down after hearing out an explanation of how wanting something, needing something, wasn’t messed up, and if that was the case than Rick was just as messed up. 

For the first time in years, Daryl didn’t feel alone in this. 

-

The sun was hanging low in the sky once they came back with five boxes sitting in the trunk of the car. The loot consisted of canned peas, instant soup, two handguns, shampoo and tampons. Pretty good run after all. The warehouse had held the peas, but unfortunately nothing more. Shane came to meet them at the gate. 

“Looks like you found something at least”. They had to drive further and further away, it was getting harder to find good things. 

Shane went to the back of the car, seemingly going to help Daryl load off the boxes, but when he came close and the car blocked them from the rest of the prison he pulled the hunter to him. “Hey baby boy” he whispered, smiling. With those two words, Daryl instantly relaxed into his warmth. It was like pushing a button. All stress ran off him, even if just for a second. “How about this; you let me do this, and go inside and take a nice hot shower. Then you go to your little room, undress, and wait for me. Okay?” he murmured into his ear, keeping an eye out for anyone who might see. Daryl nodded quickly. 

When he was gone, Shane grabbed a box while the other ex-cop did the same.   
“He behave when you were gone?” Rick nodded.   
“I’ll tell you later. You wanna feed him this time? I’m a bit tired” he asked. And there was no way Shane was saying no to that.

-

“Baby?” Shane’s soft voice only reserved for Daryl spoke. “You hungry?”

The sight that met him was mouthwatering. The hunter was completely naked, laying on his back on the mattresses on the floor with his legs shamelessly spread. It left a perfect view of his hard cock, and a hint of his tight hole. The first was nice and long, not very thick at all but beautiful as it leaned slightly to the left. Shane had learned just how to work it to get the hunter moaning like a little whore. Wasting no time, he unbuckled his belt and let his thick, muscular legs step out of the army-pants. Daryl, having gone completely into the role of his horny baby boy, couldn’t help but let a small whine slip out. It made Shane chuckle, and if it wasn’t for the special relationship they’d worked out, the hunter would have punched him for it. But right now it was just the two of them and Daryl loved the way the humiliating feeling made him blush. 

Shane didn’t sit down on the edge of the bed like Rick usually did. No, he sat on his knees on the mattress, giving the other one a smile. “Come on then. Come here little boy” he mused, like he was a puppy. And Daryl understood. He wanted him to crawl for him. 

If Daryl had any shame left in his body right now, he wouldn’t have done it. But right now all he could think about was how that thick cock would feel deep down his throat, and had already turned over to crawl. Shane encouraged him all the way. 

“Good boy” he praised him when he had him lying on his stomach, raised up on his elbows before him. Then he stood up. “Up here baby” he said and held his cock straight out like a bait. "Get up here and you’ll get it”. Quickly scrambling to his knees, Daryl sat up. God, he wanted it so bad, would probably not even care if someone walked in and saw it, or if he had to beg for it. But no, Shane wasn’t that cruel today. He lovingly petted the hunter’s hair and once again told him he was being good for him. The head of his cock glistened with pre-cum, swollen and ready for Daryl’s waiting mouth. And finally, he got to close his lips around it, after Shane wrangled a small ‘please’ out of him (he might not be cruel, but he had to make sure Daryl would still be behaving for them. 

Shane pushed the entire thing inside him without warning. The hunter couldn’t help but gag, and encouraged by that Shane held it still there and made sure he wasn’t able to breath for a good ten seconds. Daryl’s cock twitched in excitement. After deciding that was enough, Shane instead started a nice hard pace, holding his head in place while pushing himself in and out, strong legs spread and firmly placed on the floor, the very image of authority. And Daryl just couldn’t help but make-believe that they were in the military. Shane would be his officer, and he would have been misbehaving and earned himself a lesson in discipline, forced to eat his cum. He had to stop those thoughts, because they would bring him to an orgasm, and he hadn’t been given permission. 

Drooling with spit, Daryl reveled in the way he had a hard time catching an intake of breath between getting his throat stuffed. Unconsciously he moved his body up and down, just a tiny movement, like he was riding a cock, and secretly wishing he could be riding Rick right now at the same moment. He preferred having the two of them at the same time, but time was a luxury and Daryl would just have to settle with what he was given. Fortunately, that was more than enough to make him come. 

Just as Daryl was beginning to doubt that he could spend more time without actually breathing, Shane suddenly halted in his pace, and with a long, hard groan he pushed himself inside all the way and painted Daryl’s throat with white, hot semen. Moaning around it Daryl spread his leg far without even noticing it, and swallowed all of it with happiness.   
“Good boy” Shane praised, eyes closed and dick still in his mouth. When he’d come down from his high, he let himself slip out. 

The last thing he did, before going to do his work, was turning the hunter around to make him stand on all fours, and leaning over his sweaty body to jack him off until he came, all over the mattress. Daryl was so exhausted afterwards, he fell asleep in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? Ideas on further chapters?


	3. Peaches

There is canned peaches on the shelf in front of him. Two of them, green, slightly dented they lie knocked over, and Shane stares at them almost fifteen seconds before making up his mind. Daryl loves canned peaches. It wasn’t something out-spoken, not something he’d ever asked for, but one of those things Shane had figured out through time. 

The first sign had been that one time they’d found chocolate pudding and a few cans of peaches, and the hunter had skipped the bowl of pudding altogether, eaten his share of peaches like a hungry wolf and then stared at Beth’s left over slice until she’d offered it up (she wasn’t such a big fan, but fell for peer pressure and had to try). 

The second sign had been an obvious one. A few weeks ago there was a knife missing, and Shane did not take lightly on that. Since no one spoke up about it, everyone had to succumb to getting their room searched. Beneath Daryl’s bed there was nothing but dust…and two cans of peaches. Deciding not to mention it, Shane had simply straightened up and told Rick to search elsewhere. As it turned out Carl had forgotten the knife outside (to his father’s embarrassment). The next time he and Daryl had been out on a run, he’d seen the hunter sneak another can into his bag.

Now, usually there was no exceptions when it came to hiding food. But with the way the hunter constantly went out of his way to get them fresh meat, and subtly, all quiet about it because he would never admit it, left some of his food for the kids if there was something special served that they really liked, then Shane just didn’t have it in him to mention it. Especially not now when he had started thinking about Daryl more like…part toddler. He knew he wasn’t, he was as capable as any man inside these walls, but it was hard to overlook the fact that two nights ago Shane had rocked him back and forth after giving him a binky to suck on until he fell asleep. And they hadn’t found any peaches for weeks now.

So, having decided, Shane reached out and took the two cans. There wasn’t any need to say this to Glenn who was with him. 

-

Daryl was on watch when he got back. The sun was low and the redneck had pulled the evening shift, currently holed up in the eastern guard tower that they had “decorated” with two chairs, a table, a flashlight and some blankets. Back in the prison dinner was eaten and while the children was being read to, Shane had offered to bring a plate up into the tower. Discreetly he placed a few books on a small backpack, claiming he couldn’t carry both them and the plate, and sneaked in his little surprise when no one was watching. 

Even with the sun going down it was still hot outside. A flannel was all that was needed, and the inside of the guard tower was even warmer. He took the flannel off as soon as he got in, Daryl raising his head to look at him.  
“Thought I’d bring you some food. Don’t want you starving on me now” he greeted him, holding out the plate for him to take. A nod was thrown in his direction as a thank you. But Shane wasn’t having it. They were alone, and it was evening. Time for Daryl to wind down.   
“No. Manners” he chided. 

When Daryl looked up he saw the immediate change. The hunter’s eyes had gone from quiet and reserved to almost soft, like something melted inside of them. His shoulder’s dropped a little, making him smaller. It was amazing how fast they got into their game by now.  
“I’m sorry. Thank you sir” he corrected himself, voice small. Satisfied, Shane rubbed his head in appreciation. Simple affection, but it meant a lot.

“Rick is coming up soon. Then you and I have time to play” he told him, leaned back on the other chair. Something flashed through Daryl’s eyes, not yet all softened.  
“I can do my job” he muttered, not completely happy about not pulling his weight.   
“I know. But tonight you don’t have to”. Shane met his stare. Almost lovable. “You’ve been stressed lately. You deserve a break”. And after a moment of consideration, Daryl seemed to accept that.

And with that, they were interrupted by the sound of Rick climbing up. None of them had seen him all day as he’d been working in his garden with Carl, trying to make the new tomato plants happy about their life. They were really getting somewhere. 

But now, he was about to spend time with his second little boy.

“I’m glad to see you didn’t start without me” he said, accent thick from his tired vocal cords. The way he drawled when he said ‘glad’ made Daryl want to curl up and have him read bedtime stories to him. Or get pounded. Or both.   
“Can’t have both busy and no one to watch the dead guys” Shane responded. That got him a smile. As with Daryl, the leader instantly relaxed when he got into these situations with his friends. This was exactly what all three of them needed. An outlet. For fear, anxiety, frustration. Anything bad they had, could be turned into something good in here. 

“Daryl. Come sit over here” Shane spoke, patting his knee. Without thought (that was the general idea of this whole thing on his side) he stood up and made himself comfortable straddling the bigger man. Then out of his pocket Shane pulled out the pink baby’s binky they used (having hidden it there before). He held it in front of his boy.  
“Do you want this?” he asked. 

Silence.

“Do you want this?” He repeated his question, this time with slightly more force behind the words. This time there was a small nod. Needing only to raise an eyebrow, he got what he wanted out of the hunter.

“Yes sir. I want it. Please”. His rough voice was just adorable when he turned it into a little mumble. But the way he had stared at the thing this entire time with hunger in his eyes it was obvious he was more than willing to beg for it. Still, it met resistance every time. You see, Daryl was embarrassed. Saying ‘please’, spreading his legs, sucking cock, all those things made his cheeks burn. He would never meet their looks, and try to hide his actions behind blushing and staring at the floor. 

And of course, he was adorable as hell when he did it. 

So the two leaders would never stop to let him off the hook; no, instead they pressed on and made him do all those things that made humiliation rise inside of him, because they knew he needed it just as much as they did. He wasn’t just adorable. He was a total and utter slut. 

Shane moved his knee up and down a little, making the other bounce lightly while he clung onto him like a baby. This was the part where Shane got all daddy-like. Already possessing the deep voice and the attitude, all he needed was something small and helpless to channel his father-role on. That’s why he hummed softly, bouncing his knee again, and keeping Daryl in his strong arms.   
“That’s it baby boy. Just you relax” he mumbled into his hair. “I think this one’s been getting himself wind up over a whole bunch of crap again” he spoke, looking over to Rick. “I just don’t know what we’re gonna do with him”. 

Rick stared calmly out the window, hand resting on the shotgun laid on the table in front of him.  
“I slept on the bed beside his little blanket-corner last night, made sure he had his binky. Calmed him down enough. He only dropped it a few times”. He threw a glance at the other man. “Did you remember to feed him today?”   
Shane groaned.   
“Didn’t have the goddamn time. Glenn was all over me about getting out early”.  
That made Rick look up all together. “You forgot to fucking feed him?”  
“Hey!” Shane said in a hushed voice, covering Daryl’s ears as he let out a small whine. “Watch your language around him” he reminded, giving him a look. Rick mouthed the word ‘sorry’, not wanting to upset Daryl any further.

“So he’s gone all day without being fed?” That was the outcome of it, no matter how they placed the blame. In any case the guilt was visible on Shane’s face. The group dynamics had been really good for a while where it concerned Daryl, all thanks to their consistent work on keeping him balanced (and in return; themselves), and having slip-ups like this just wasn’t acceptable. 

Shane turned his attention to the curled up boy in his lap.  
“You hungry baby? Why didn’t you say so?” He got a whimper in return. God he felt like an idiot.  
“That means he hasn’t been filled at all today. ‘Cause I didn’t this morning” Rick continued. 

Shane shifted his grip on the hunter and lifted him up slightly by taking a hold of his torso.  
“Well we can’t have that, can we?” he said with a sweeter tone, eyes fixed on Daryl’s. He smiled at him and bounced him again.   
“Up sweetheart”. Another whine. “I know baby, but I need to get your pants off”.  
When all that came back was yet another whine, Shane sighed and simply used his strength to lift the hunter up altogether. Placing him on the table, he made sure he was comfortably on his back before straightening up. Then he presumed by gently unbuckling the other ones belt, unbuttoning his jeans, and telling him to lift his ass so he could slide them off. With that, his underwear followed. He took a step back.

And wasn’t Daryl a sight for gods. Hair disheveled, he had that soft, adorable look in his eyes while his lips were occupied with the little binky, the thing moving slightly in and out as he sucked on it. His muscular upper body was covered by a sleeveless black shirt, almost clean and only torn in about three places. And then…his cock was hard between his legs, lifting up from his stomach and seemingly looking for attention. Shane couldn’t help but trail his finger over it. Daryl made a noise and shifted. “No” the bigger man spoke, giving him a look. “Stay. Good boy”. Then he stroke it once more with his finger, toying with it, rubbing the pad of his finger against the head. A drop of pre-cum had formed right in the little dip at the top, and it was smeared all over the sensitive head by Shane. He then took the whole thing in his hand and pulled on it once, loving the sound coming from the hunter. Stroking it a few, relishing times, he let it go and winked at Rick, who had been glancing over.

“Up with your legs darling” he said softly, and helped lift them up so they were bended at the knee and feet in the air. He looked just as cute as sugar with his socks still on. With that task performed, he went to his backpack and got their bottle of lube (it had been so hard sneaking around with that around Glenn). Bringing it back to the table, he placed it down.

“Tell you what; if you’re good and behave for me and your other daddy, I’ll give you a little treat later” he said, placing his hands on his hips and giving him a small smile. The nod given back was quick and exited, and Shane knew he was going to be good tonight. 

Then came the work of getting him nice and open. The first finger was always hard, since Daryl had a habit of clenching down too much in the beginning.   
“We really do have to train that away” Shane said to Rick, indicating with his head towards his opening on wide display for the ex-cop. He got a “mhmm” and an affirmative nod in response.

After a lot of teasing, and a good amount of lube, the muscle finally caved. The high-pitched whine it drew out of Daryl as it went all the way up his ass was solid gold. Shane gently hushed him and kept one hand on his stomach as he fingered him slowly but surely. The hunter sucked harder on his binky and tried so hard to keep both his legs up that it made the man above him smile. Two fingers. More whining. 

It wasn’t long until Daryl tried to buck back down. Having his feet up in the air made the movement of his hip pathetic, but he really wanted it. Needed it. Shane pressed yet another finger up alongside the other as a tiny reward. Anything for his little slut. 

“Now, about tomorrow – I think I might be able to feed him in the morning” Rick said, shifting the grip on the rifle. Keeping up the pushing in and out of his fingers, Shane responded:  
“That’d be good. I’m on the fences before lunch so I can sneak in and give him another load right after that”. He twisted his fingers, making the hunter release a wantonly moan. “And I’ll do the night shift since you did the last one. If he has troubles sleeping I could maybe just let him sleep in the bed with me”.  
“Nah don’t do that” Rick said, frowning. “He needs to be used to the idea of sleeping in his corner. He’s big enough to have to handle sleeping alone like that, but he’s not getting a bed just yet”. Shane agreed, deeming it a wise decision. 

And now they were up to four fingers. Daryl’s ass was so hot and tight around his fingers he could’ve come from that alone. Much like Daryl’s twitching cock, his own was hard and uncomfortable in his pants. “There we go” he whispered to his baby boy, slowly pulling them out. Daryl whimpered and tried to push back, wanting them back inside again. Shane chuckled. “I know baby. You’ll get something nice to fill that ass up again soon” he promised. Then he grabbed Daryl’s legs and pulled them closer to the edge.   
“Come on boy, stand up for daddy”. Doing as he was told, he slowly got up, and the succumbed to being bent all the way over the table, chest flat against the wood and ass up and on display. Just as they both wanted it. 

He stood up straight again, and unbuckled his own pants this time. His cock did its best to break free, hard and almost red from neglect. Dropping his pants down he sighed from relief, making Rick glance backwards at him. (He knew Rick looked whenever he had the chance. They might not be the right partners for each other, but Shane knew that little secret Rick had. He happened to really like sucking dick. Now, he only did it for Daryl sometimes when he thought he deserved a reward for something extra good, but once in a while Shane wondered if he didn’t just miss the few times they’d sneaked into the boys bathroom in school and Shane had fucked Ricks throat while he was on his knees).

“Please”.

The word surprised him. It wasn’t like Daryl to beg before even being asked to. Oh boy, he must really been yearning for it, the way he’d almost been forgotten today.

“Shh baby boy, don’t worry, you’ll get it” he soothed, standing behind him and calmed him by gently stroking his back. Then he grabbed his ass and pulled it apart, lining himself up with the wet, waiting hole. Slowly, hearing the hunter’s breathing turn rapid, he pushed his hard, long cock inside. 

It met resistance, the most delicious of resistance, only keeping the idea of Daryl as smaller than he was alive. Because his ass really was tight. The kind of tight were it feels like it might not be possible to get there, but once in it was just the right amount of pressure to be pleasurable and not painful. 

And once again, Shane just could not help himself. There was no way he could stand here, with a cock up someone’s ass who might be the prettiest thing in this god forsaken world, and who were still sucking on that fucking binky, and go SLOW. Slow was not an option. Slow was just bat-shit out the window.

The entire table rocked when Shane put up the only pace he could accept. It made Rick quickly take the shotgun off from the table and place it in his knee instead, having troubles keeping watch while his eyes constantly drifted to the moaning, sweaty, all but ruined hunter getting pounded into the wood like the dirtiest little baby slut there was. The binky almost fell out of his mouth because of the noise he made. Suddenly he felt happy about being high up in a tower – neither walkers nor humans could hear him now. Daryl grasped over the wood, grabbing the end to get some leverage, eyes wide as the obscene sound of a wet cock sliding in and out of his ass filled the small room.

Shane kept his stance wide and his hands gripping the hunter’s hips. Sweat dropped from his temple as he fucked his baby boy, wanting to reduce him to a whimpering mess (and being very close at it). He gave it hard to him, brining himself closer and closer to the edge, with the orgasm building up like a firestorm inside him. All his muscles tensed as his hips suddenly stuttered. 

And then he pulled out. Taking a hold of Daryl’s shoulder, he twisted him and forced him down on his knees in front of him, grabbing his cock with his right hand and working it over himself as he kept himself balancing right on the edge.   
“Open your mouth boy. Open it for daddy” he panted, and his baby complied. 

Holding himself still as he came, he made sure all of it ended up right in Daryl’s waiting mouth. Then he watched as he licked it all up. Every last drop of it. 

“Good boy” he praised. His cock was given a last stroke, and Daryl earned himself a ruffle of his hair.

That’s when Rick took over. Setting aside the rifle he stood up and at once collected the tired boy in his arms, making sure to be extra careful as he lifted him up and took him into his lap. The instant reaction was a nuzzle and a happy sound that warmed Rick’s heart.

When Shane could stand steadily again, he walked back over to the backpack.   
“You behaved very well tonight little boy. And I did promise you a treat if you would” he told him, picking up the cans of peaches. When he turned he saw Daryl poking his head up from Rick’s arm, adorably sucking his thumb now. He couldn’t help it but smile at the sight. Getting down on one knee before him, he reached forward the two cans.  
“I found these. Thought you might like ‘em”.

He’d never seen Daryl both blush and smile so big before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? Any suggestions of topics? I'm thinking...diapers? Maybe toys? More backstory? Or just continue as it is? (That's a lot of questions in very little space)


	4. Punishment

The can was almost empty.

Daryl was straddling Shane as he sat on the edge of the bed, gently spoonfeeding him the last of the peaches. Pulling the spoon out of his baby boy’s mouth, some of it got on his chin, and he scooped it up before pushing it back into his waiting mouth. For every bite he got a happy purr from Daryl.

It was a few days after he’d given him his treat, and as before this was the end of the day and play time had just started. Unfortunately for Shane, he wasn’t going to be able to stay much longer - he had other things needing to be taken care of. That’s why Rick would relieve him soon.

But for now, he would focus on feeding Daryl. And if Daryl didn’t just love that. Eyes closed and mouth open he looked adorable, and Shane was sad that he was now scraping up the last of the peaches.

“There you go baby. You finished all of it. Good boy” he praised, putting down the can and scratching the hunter’s head. His whole body language spoke of calm. That could probably be because he had gotten his ass nice and full this morning, and a big load down his throat. After their little slip up they had become careful to make sure he wasn’t forgotten again.

Just as he was putting the can down, the curtain was ripped aside. In the doorway Rick appeared, eyes hard and stance broad. He looked about ready to tell someone off big time. At the loud noise, Daryl curled up in Shane’s lap and whined. Soothingly he tried to stroke the hunter’s back while looking up at Rick, eyes saying “what the hell you do that for?”   
Rick only raised his eyebrows, understanding exactly what he meant due to their little silent conversation thing they got going.

“He’s been leaving arrowheads around. He’s not supposed to do that” Rick said, voice low and stern. He took a step into the small cell and pulled the curtain closed. “That’s why we rigged this room in the first place. Half if our decoy is that Daryl uses it to make arrowheads and work on his bow. Not to mention that the kids could find them” he told Shane, not looking at the bundled up boy before him. Shane held him protectively while the other raged.

“Did anyone notice?” he asked, and watched Rick shake his head.   
“I removed them before anyone could see”. His accent was thick and coated his words like tar. It was no mistaking he was angry.

Silently Shane wished that Rick wouldn’t take it out too much on their little boy, but he had to admit he was disappointed. And, sadly, in need of leaving. Bouncing Daryl gently one more time, he stood up with him wrapped around his upper body.  
“I need to go. You do what you have to do, remind him of his manners. But hey -” he said, meeting the other’s stare. “Don’t go too hard on him, okay?” he finished. There was a nod as a response, and Shane allowed Daryl to be lifted out of his grasp and placed in Rick’s arms. Then he kissed his forehead before walking away.

Now what was left was time for punishment. It was no point in letting this slip - he would never learn if they kept him on such a lose leash. So Rick didn’t hesitate before sitting down on the edge of the bed and having Daryl sit before him. He took off his jacket and motioned with his hand.   
“Take of your pants” followed the order, and with his head hung low he complied.   
“And your underwear” Rick reminded. Once naked, the hunter looked small and ashamed as he sat on the floor with only his ripped t-shirt.  
“Now come up here and bend over my knee”.  
Daryl looked up when he heard that, shame so visible in his eyes Rick almost thought to stop there. But no, he had to finish this. The punishment had to be given out. The part of him that was still a cop reminded him of the importance of consequences.

So he did was he was told and laid over the man’s knee, ass up and presented. Rick sighed.

Then he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on his cheeks. A noise escaped Daryl. Rick repeated his action, and the slap bounced off the walls. His arms were strong, but he didn’t want to actually hurt his boy so he held back enough for him to regret himself without experience too much pain.   
“You know I really don’t want to do this” he told Daryl before spanking him again. “But this is what you get for disobeying orders”. Another spank. Daryl whined as his ass started getting an adorable shade of pink. With his hand placed on the hunter’s back to hold him down, muscular arm raised in the air and legs spread to steady Daryl, he was the very image of authority. He brought his hand down one more time.

“What do you say?” he inquired, palm still on his sore bottom, squeezing the flesh. A small moan could be heard.  
“I’m sorry” he panted out. A sharp smack brought an out-drawn whine and set his mind straight.  
“I’m sorry sir” he added quickly. Satisfied, Rick stopped.

Then came the need to see that Daryl really was okay. Allowing him to sit back up, he was collected in the man’s arms and held to his chest while straddling him. The skin on his bottom was sore and warm, but he sat himself down on the powerful thighs anyway. All the while Rick stroke his back and mumbled loving words in his ear. When you thought about it, it was a pretty sick thing to do to a person who had been abused by his father. That’s why Rick hadn’t pressed on to be called ‘daddy’. The last thing he wanted to do was to remind Daryl of that time. So just to be sure, he asked Daryl about how he felt about the whole thing.

He got a quiet spoken response.  
“I…I liked it”.  
That wasn’t going to be enough. There was room for doubt in Rick’s interpretation, and he couldn’t have that.   
“Are you sure?” he inquired. Daryl nodded against his neck. He realized Daryl probably spoke the truth. The only problem was that he was very shy about it.  
“Yes sir…” he mumbled, embarrassed. It warmed Rick’s heart that he was able to admit a thing like that. 

They stayed like that, simply hugging and being close to be each other’s comfort for a while.

Eventually came the time when Rick wanted to get the second thing he needed to do started.   
“Come on baby boy. Lay over my lap again” he told him, rearranging his grip to allow the movement. With a questioning look he did it. From beneath the pillow Rick pulled out the bottle of lube, watching Daryl nuzzling his head into the blanket while he poured some out on his fingers. Then he let it drip onto his exposed little hole. The cold liquid made Daryl let out a startled sound and jerk slightly. Rick chuckled and stroke his back with his left hand. The other was softly touching the puckered hole, pink and tightly closed. His index finger went in small circles over it and tried to make it relax slightly. Relaxing was the whole point of this thing.

“You still have that problem of tightening up while getting fingered. Now we can’t have that, can we?” he spoke gently, keeping up the little circles and putting some pressure to it now and then. Daryl shook his head.   
“I’m gonna go in now sweetheart. You just try and let go for me” he said. With the gentlest motion he could, he slowly dipped the tip of his finger inside. Instantly the muscle tightened up around him and closed as best it could. But the pressure was kept up, and it eventually gave up and accepted the digit. 

A pace was picked up with that finger that turned out to be really pleasant to Daryl, seeing as he moaned every time it went in again. It might have something to do with the fact that Rick grazed his prostate with every turn (very deliberately). It didn’t take long until Rick tried to force another one inside. It met the same kind of resistance. This time he had to twist his index sometimes, try to get him used to the feeling so it would go easier. He praised him when it worked. 

In that slow manner the leader eventually worked it up to four fingers (and it took a while), which meant he was ready for next step. Outside of Daryl’s line of vision, he took an item out of the jacket he’d placed on the bed once getting in to the cell. 

It was something he’d found on last day’s run. They had scavenged a mall, and in one store there had been a few…adult toys. Luckily, the others were checking out the shop next to it, and no one saw the pink butt plug Rick sneaked into his pocket. Now, it looked bigger than before in his palm, and his cock stirred awake just by looking at it. Once he’d found it he’d known directly that this was going straight up Daryl’s ass.

When he started to press it inside, Daryl’s head immediately shot up.  
“W-what…” he began shakily, muscle trying to close up again. Rick soothed him with his voice.  
“It’s okay baby. Just relax” he told him and kept pushing it in. The sight of the hunter’s pink, wet asshole that started swallowing the thick part of the plug made him want to fuck him right there and then. But no, this was an exercise. He had to go through with it. And it only took a little more force for it to be completely in. Carefully, Rick let go of it. It stayed. Perfect.

“I’m making you learn how to keep your hole open. This one” he said and tapped the base of the plug, making Daryl whimper and actually press back (which told Rick he probably loved the feeling of it). “…is staying in for as long as I want it to. And you’ll be wearing it for as many times as I deem necessary for you to get used to the fact that your daddies want to be able to fuck you whenever, and wherever, we want” he stated. Daryl moaned in response. “There’s my good boy” he praised and tapped the plug again.

After that he leaned back a little. “Get on the floor baby”.  
Daryl did so, movements clumsy as he tried to get used to having something up his bottom. He sat on his knees before the leader and looked up at him with big eyes, the very image of cute. Rick smiled and put his leg forward.  
“You have my permission to hump it until you come” he told him. At once there was a puppy-like happiness in the other’s eyes, and he scrambled to get it between his legs. Then, without any sense of shame (he really was improving on that front), he started dry humping it. The sounds he made were quiet but spoke volumes, and Rick loved the way his cock felt rubbing against his dirty pants, enjoying the sight of him on the ground and keeping both hands clenched on the bed before him. His hips moved up and down and he whimpered, a sure telltale that he was getting close. And when he finally did, he quickly moved to the left and held his cock pointed to the floor, covering it with his sperm, since he was very aware of the fact that he wasn’t allowed to come on his daddy’s clothes. 

Rick was proud and hugged him close afterwards, telling him how good he was behaving when he did that (but touching his ass to remind him of what happened when he didn’t behave).

What happened next was that Daryl was faced with the problem of putting on pants and walking around with the plug stuffing his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm myexplosion on tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
